Nchardak Nights
by indismero
Summary: Neloth and the Dragonborn breathe a little bit of life and excitement into some old Dwemer ruins when they engage in a different kind of dungeon delving. Smut, smut, and oh goodness would you look at that - more smut. F!Dragonborn/Master Neloth


_Hello there! So, here it is – the sequel to __**Unexpected Results**__. If you haven't read that one, I encourage you to go check it out, and even if you have already read it, do it again! It's been a while, and I did some heavy editing so things have changed a bit. I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to the goofy Neloth smut that I wrote but people asked for more and because I had a lot of fun the first time around and I thought it would be nice to take a teensy break from my longer, more serious stuff, here's the sequel. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)_

* * *

**NCHARDAK NIGHTS**

"I need your help."

A large, dusty knapsack was dropped on the ground near Master Neloth's chair and the wizard looked up from his morning's work to see the Dragonborn hovering over him, bright green eyes watching him expectantly. She yanked down the taupe cloth that shielded her mouth and nose from the ash outside and cleared her throat. He let out a loud sigh, making his displeasure known. His eyes flicked back towards the path that she had followed. She had tracked ash everywhere, but no mind; he would just get Talvas to clean it up.

Neloth snatched up his quill from the table, dipped it in ink, gave it a quick tap on the side of the inkwell, and then resumed his work. For several seconds, all that was heard was the delicate scratch of quill on paper, but finally, he spoke. "What exactly is it that you need my help with, Dragonborn? You're a surprisingly competent woman. I'm sure you can handle things yourself."

"One of Hermaeus Mora's black books. I need it and I was told that you could help me."

It was an odd request but by no means a surprising one. He knew that she had read the one he kept, and from the dark glint in her eye, it was apparent that she had no doubt found and read more. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to respond, occasionally reaching up to rub away at the tip of her nose, reddened by cold. She didn't seem to be as uncomfortable as she was the last time they met, and Neloth couldn't help but purse his lips at memory of their awkward encounter that was the result of an experiment gone awry. It had been months since he had last seen her and time apart had no doubt helped to ease the discomfort.

"A black book?" he let out a derisive snort, swiveling around in his chair to face her. "Haven't you read enough of them already?"

"Well, apparently not enough, because if I am going to stop Miraak, I need to know what Miraak knows," she huffed, tearing off her hood so she could shoot him an indignant look. "I was told by the Skaal that if anyone knew where to find this book, it would be you. Unless," she began, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. "The Skaal were wrong, and you _don't_ know where to find it."

Neloth's jaw twitched in irritation, and the Dragonborn could see that she had struck a nerve. He set down his quill with a surprising calmness and a severe frown that was almost comedic worked itself onto his face. "Of course I know where the book is. I _am_ a master Telvanni wizard, not a mere simpleton." He slammed down his quill with far more force than was necessary. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are we going to get on our way? I do not have time for dawdling."

* * *

"This is Nchardak," Neloth said, gesturing to the once grand Dwemer ruin that lay before them. They passed by lopsided stone ledges, crumbling towers, and worn automatons that once likely stood as sentinels. "When it was created, it served as the largest archive of its kind. The Dwemer certainly knew how to build for the ages. Their creations have outlasted them by millennia."

The Dragonborn yawned, making no attempt to mask her impatience and boredom. "Yes, this is all very fascinating, but where is the book, hmm?"

"Patience," he groused, the orange-red of a flame spell forming in the palms of his hands. "I've locked away the interior of the ruin so that the rabble who lives here, or anyone else, doesn't interfere with it. First, we need to take care of the bandits that have made this ruin their home. Now, if you'll step aside, I can—"

She stepped in front of him, sighing loudly as she waved him off for what must have been the tenth time that day. "You're behind. I've already taken care of them." She flashed him a grin and then trotted off down the main, crumbling path and he watched as she knelt down by a dead bandit and plucked an ebony arrow from the man's chest. Rising, she twirled it in in between her fingers before tucking it back into her quiver. "They gave me trouble as I was coming down from the northern part of the island. Now, come on. Open up these ruins."

* * *

Neloth didn't have time for any of this traipsing about an old ruin, but he _especially_ didn't have time for the Dragonborn to fiddle about with the countless locks and chests that dotted Nchardak's interior.

"Come," he snapped, his foot bouncing up and down in an angry tap. "We don't have time to dawdle. You made it sound like finding this book was of the utmost importance and it needed to be done now. However," he paused, red eyes narrowing in annoyance. "It would seem that was not the case."

The Dragonborn gave a lazy, dismissive laugh and Neloth could practically feel her roll her eyes. "It _is_ important," she mumbled, slim fingers still twisting and turning the picks she held. "But it can wait for a few more minutes, can't it? The whole damn island has been under Miraak's control for months upon months now, so I figure that – oh, there we go." She let out a satisfied, appreciative sigh as the lock popped open. She gently opened it, immediately beginning to root around inside.

"I do hope there's something useful in there."

She tossed aside rolled pieces of parchment, the infuriating gears, cogs, and bits of Dwemer scrap metal that seemed to be everywhere, laughing when she reached the bottom.

Neloth pursed his lips. Somehow, he was becoming even more irritated with her. "What is so amusing to you?"

Turning to him, she brandished the long, slim object in her hand. She twisted a knob at the bottom, and it immediately began to buzz in the palm of her hand, emitting a low hum. After running her hand up and down the nubs that covered the long shaft, she turned it off. "Finally, a Dwemer invention that will be useful," she giggled, tucking it into her belt. She glanced up, rolling her eyes when she saw the fierce scowl on his face. "Oh, fine. I'm done here. Let's move along now."

* * *

They had settled down for the night in a small, cramped alcove with benches and chairs. After setting up their bedrolls, Neloth had cast a calming spell on himself and tugged the thick leather and wool around him, ready to get rest for what was going to undoubtedly be another long, tedious day. The Dragonborn had offered to take first watch and after she had settled down on the edge of a stone bench, he had made himself comfortable, ready to doze off.

He had been so close to falling asleep when a faint buzzing sound jostled him from his near-slumber. Wearily raising his head, he scanned the small space, searching for the source of the noise. Finally, he found it.

It was the Dragonborn, sprawled out on top of the only table available. The trousers of her armor were pooled around her ankles, her legs were spread wide open and after blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Neloth could see that she had the slim, golden device she had dug up out of chest earlier. After a few seconds, he realized it was the source of the annoying sound.

He watched as she arched her back up and moaned, biting her lip, her spare hand flying up to her chest so it could knead at her breast through the thick leather of her armor. He felt his cock twitch and grow harder and as her moans became more insistent, he briefly considered storming over to the table, tearing the device out of her hand, and driving into her.

Instead, he stood, marching over to her, making a show as he gave a haughty sniff and turned his nose up in disdain. "Will you stop that? You're keeping me awake."

After she held up one finger and mouthed _hold on_ he lost it. He reached over and snatched the device away from her and ignoring her angry protests, he threw it out into the deep, black void below.

"You ass!"

He glanced over at her long enough to see that he was fuming. "Serves you right, petulant little s'wit," he muttered, sliding back into his bedroll.

He had forgotten just how obnoxious she was.

* * *

The Dragonborn had continued to angrily mumble to herself for nearly an hour after he had put her self-pleasure to a grinding halt. Eventually, the insults being hurled in his direction tapered away and he was able to drift off to sleep. When he was jerked out of his blissful slumber by the sensation of something sliding up his thigh, his eyes flew open and the faint blue crackle of a spark spell appeared in his left palm.

"Oh, calm down," the Dragonborn sighed. "It's just me."

Neloth relaxed, the pale, swirling light of a light spell replacing the dancing, jumping blue that had been there before. As the orb of light floated upwards, he glared at her. "I don't have time for this, Dragonborn," he said, voice unintentionally hitching in his throat when her hand slid further up his leg. "I have to preserve my energy."

She snorted. "You've got enough sass and magic to keep you going into the next era. Now, shut up," she whispered, leaning forward. Her lips pressed against his in a harsh kiss, and he could swear that he could feel her grinning. "Besides, I was so close until you came along and took away my toy." She pulled away to give his cheek a light, playful slap, her dark eyes flashing. "So, you get to help me now."

"Hmph. _Fine_."

She pulled away abruptly to tear away the top of her armor, briefly fumbling with her breast band before ripping it off, allowing it to flutter to the ground. She shifted, moving up even further, so that she was straddling his hips. When she leaned down again, she pressed her lips against his collarbone, her tongue flicking out sporadically as she dragged her mouth up to his ear. In one long, agonizing movement, she dragged her tongue all the way to the ultra-sensitive tip, and he couldn't help but inhale sharply when the cold dungeon air made contact with his damp flesh.

All of a sudden, she jerked away from him. "It's your turn to impress me. I'm not going to Shout again." She leaned down again, her kisses becoming more persistent. He groaned aloud at the feeling, savoring the way her rough, chapped lips moved hungrily against his, and he found one his hands wandering down to cup her bottom. "Impress me, Neloth."

He glanced down at the spark spell still flickering in his palm, watching the magicka ebb and flow before raising it up to her breast, rolling her nipple around in between two sparking fingers. Concentrating on the magicka, he sent another surge of electricity through his fingertips and she gasped, her eyes widening at the sensation.

"Impressive enough for the almighty Dragonborn?"

"Oh, Divines yes," she nodded, her head bobbing up and down wildly with the frantic motion. He continued to lavish her breasts with attention, sparking fingers, alternating between twisting and kneading, pinching and pulling. He could only imagine how painful her taut nipples felt in the cold air.

She had reached down, fumbling with his robes. "How do you get these blasted things off?" she gasped, biting her lip and digging her nails into his arm when the electric intensity increased. She gave up on getting underneath his robes and instead began to grind her hips against his hardness, the movement deep and ruthless. He raised his hips up to meet hers, his blunt fingernails digging into her fleshy thighs.

All of a sudden, her head jerked up and she stopped, eyes searching the space around them.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

There was the sound of metal rolling on stone and Neloth let out a grunt as she shifted, ready to rise to her feet so she could dispose of the automaton that was headed in their direction. Before swinging her leg over and climbing off, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, nipping at the lobe in the process.

"I'm not finished with you."

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're here." Neloth came to a halt within the small reading room and gestured to a nearby button. "Once you push that, it will be released from its protective case."

"Oh. Hm."

"Well, aren't you going to read it? Isn't that the whole reason you dragged me out here?"

The Dragonborn tossed her knapsack down on the stone floor and leaned against the wall, staring at the button with mild disinterest. She finally turned to look at Neloth, one corner of her mouth tugging upward to form a mischievous smile. "It is late and I don't want to wander into Apocrypha when I'm so tired."

Pushing off of the wall, she closed the distance between them and knotted her hands in his robes. "Besides," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes so she could edge even closer, pressing her mouth against the flesh of his exposed throat. "You and I have some unfinished business, don't we?" Her murmur created the most pleasant, rumbling vibration as her lips brushed against his neck, sending a fleeting chill up and down his spine.

"I believe we do." His hand flew up and wrapped itself around the nape of her neck, dragging her forward. Their lips crashed together and he felt the Dragonborn's tongue move against his own, barely registering it when her hands slid down his chest onto the area between his thighs. He instinctively jumped when she gave his hardness a tight squeeze. All of a sudden, she pushed him away.

"Robes off, now," she commanded, fumbling with the seemingly endless rows of buckles and straps that lined her dusty armor. His robes were pulled off quickly, sailing over his head with ease. As she continued to wriggle her way out of her armor, Neloth snatched up one of the bedrolls that they had brought with them. After untying the leather cords that kept them all wrapped up nice and neat, he unrolled it, the delicate _snap_ of leather echoing throughout the small enclosure.

"What is that for?" she asked, raising one brow.

"Have you seen this floor?" he sniffed, gesturing to the cold, dusty stone underneath their feet. "It's absolutely filthy."

"Oh, shush, old man," she playfully chided, settling down onto the bedroll that he had unrolled for them. She had one hand in between the legs that were already spread wide apart, fingers lazily rubbing in between her slick folds. Her chest and face were tinged red, and it didn't take him long to realize that the blush on her face was not one of shame. She stopped so she could grab at his hand, insistently tugging him down after her. "I haven't got all day. I know you've got your experiments or _something_ to get back to, but well, I've got an island to save."

He followed her down to the floor with a growl, strangely undone by the brash arrogance that she always seemed to be flaunting. He moved forward to silence her with a kiss, grunting in surprise when her ice-cold flesh pressed against him, a stark contrast to the heat of his body. She laughed when she felt him flinch and he grabbed the back of her head, roughly pulling her forward into another kiss. He pulled his mouth away from hers, somewhat reluctantly, to move down her body, leaving a trail of damp, burning kisses in his wake.

Neloth stopped in between her breasts, his hands wandering up to cup and squeeze the delicate mounds in front of him. His mouth moved to the taut, sensitive buds that were perched on top, his tongue reaching out to gently flick at them. He closed his mouth around each one in turn, suckling, biting, and tugging at the stiff peaks. Gripping her breasts harder, he bit down, drawing a long moan out of her. Any other woman, any other situation, and he would simply roll his eyes and scoff that she sounded like an aching, wanton harlot. But now that it was the Dragonborn, bucking and moaning because of his touch… well. That was _different_.

His right hand gave the breast cupped in its palm one last rough squeeze before wandering down to the gap in between her thighs, wasting no time in guiding her legs apart. He slipped one long, slim finger inside of her, and she was just as hot, tight, and wet as he remembered. A second finger joined the first and he began to steady, rhythmically pump his hand up and down, scissoring fingers ghosting across her walls searching for that sweet, sensitive spot that he knew was there. His fingers slid in and out, always managing to make her sharply gasp when they grazed against more sensitive areas. When his pace picked up, her hips bucked upwards, twisting back and forth angrily, and her hands flew to her side, seeking purchase as they clutched frantically at the bedroll below.

He offered his fingers out to her. Spreading her lips over his damp fingers, she took them into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she slowly, painfully sucked them dry. His cock twitched violently and stiffened at the sight and he silently scolded himself for nearly losing control. He was a Master Wizard, not some wet-eared lad who had never known a woman's touch before, after all.

He kissed her again, pulling away after the taste of the sweetness in between her legs had faded away. "Up," Neloth barked. After she had shifted, he took her spot on the bedroll. When she attempted to clamber on top of him, he shook his head. "No, from behind," he instructed, guiding her backwards until she was in the perfect position.

As she reached down and took him in one hand, her thumb gently tracing lazy circles over the tip of his cock, she threw a sultry glance over her shoulder and he let out a low, frustrated hiss. She raised her hips and slowly guided his length into her, the hand that she had placed on his chest for balance digging in to the wiry, muscled flesh. Once he was fully hilted inside of her, she began to move her hips up and down, somehow managing to gently roll them at the same time. It took a few seconds of awkward fumbling and jarring movements for him to settle into a movement of his own that fit with hers, but it didn't take him long to accomplish that. Neloth clutched at her dark thighs, nails leaving deep, crescent shaped indentations as they dug in before allowing his hands to wander over her backside, briefly wishing that he could see her face.

Sitting up so that his chest was pressed flush against her back, he slid one hand around her front and down in between her legs, his fingers plucking away at the small, swollen space in the cleft between her thighs. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of them in the dim, mirror-like surface afforded by one of the gleaming metal structures in the room.

Her hair was tousled and wild, no doubt from the fingers he had threaded into it so he could yank her head back. Her head had lolled backwards and he could hear her mumbling, her words rapidly shifting between wanting curses and pleading demands. The beads of sweat that had made gripping her thighs so difficult had begun to roll down her face, her chest, her stomach, collecting in the dips and curves of her body. Every time she bounced up and down on him, a movement that made her small, firm breasts jiggle in the most pleasant way, he was offered the view of his length sliding in and out of her. As her chest began to heave and she clutched at his arms in the most frantic and desperate of ways, he could tell that she was nearing the edge. Oddly enough, he found that he wanted to tumble over it with her.

He thrust harder and faster, his movements melding perfectly with hers. As the slap of flesh on flesh became louder, mingling with his grunts of exertion and her gasping cries, he hoped that there were no nearby Dwarven sentinels that would be alerted by the noises.

"Oh, fuck," she panted, her words slipping out between grunts and gasps. She began to roll her hips harder and faster. When her cries escalated in pitch and intensity and her sweat-slicked abdomen began to quiver and twitch, Neloth could tell that she was on the edge.

Without missing a beat, he shoved her off and grabbed her hips, orienting her so that she was on all fours in front of him. He dug his fingers into her bare, fleshy backside, spreading her even wider, dragging his fingers along her ass and thighs, purposefully avoiding her slick folds. She wriggled backwards towards him with a frantic, pleading whine, practically _begging_ for him to take her.

"Oh, no," he muttered as he shifted ever so slightly, taking his length in one hand. He positioned himself just outside of her entrance, beginning to just barely rub against her wetness. He dragged the tip of his cock back and forth, up and down her dripping folds; just barely parting them, with a leisurely pace that he could only imagine was absolutely _tortuous_. His spare hand wandered upwards to tangle itself in her hair, dark grey fingers knotting themselves into her long tresses. "You have to learn to be patient, Dragonborn."

She growled and attempted to back up, but he stopped her by jerking hard on her hair, his shaft continuing to tease her as it slid in between her folds, always coming close into slipping into her, but always pulling away at the last second. She yelped as he slid into her with one shallow thrust before immediately pulling out again, repeating the movement over and over again until she whipped her head around and glared. "Gods dammit, Neloth! Just fuck me already," she growled, voice low and husky.

He sighed, angling his shaft so he could enter her completely. With one swift, rough movement, he slid into her, gripping her hip tight with his spare hand as he pounded into her ruthlessly. They both fell silent and for several minutes there was nothing but the odd, scattered moan or wanting sigh mixed in with the vicious slap of flesh on flesh that echoed throughout the small chamber. The hand in her hair pulled her head even further back and the one that had been resting on her hip wandered upwards, cupping one of her breasts roughly on its way to her neck. Long, slim fingers wrapped around her throat, causing her to gasp as they clutched and grasped at it, squeezing harshly.

"I'm so close," she whispered, somehow managing to choke out words through his rough, squeezing grip. The arms that held her up trembled, threatening to buckle and collapse and the muscles in her back twitched erratically. Her hands clutched at the floor, digging into the worn little bedroll, clutching harder and harder every time the tip of his cock brushed against a sensitive area. "Fuck, I'm there."

She rippled and convulsed around him, her walls clenching tight around his cock and she moaned, collapsing to her elbows as she rode out her release. His hands had flown to her hips, struggling to maintain a solid grip on her sweaty, slick skin as he thrust into her more quickly. His thrusts became shallower, more frantic, his chest heaved as he panted, and finally his cock twitched. His vision swam, with bursts of bright white stars as he came undone, filling her with his warm, thick seed.

Neloth remained inside of her for a few seconds before finally pulling out. "Hmmph," he grunted, shoving her away. "You've gotten enough sweat all over me."

Rolling away from him, she laughed, shaking her head. "Fine, whatever you say," she replied, stretching her arms out, struggling to stifle a yawn. "Divines I am tired." She stretched again before she stood, slowly ambling over towards the pile of discarded clothing.

"What are you doing?"

She hopped around on one foot as she tugged on her trousers. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed. I've got a date with Miraak," she added, sending a playful wink in his direction. After adjusting the pair of criss-crossed blades on her back, she stepped towards the button he had pointed out when they first arrived. "Don't even think about going anywhere while I'm gone. I'd like to find you just as I left you."

* * *

_Well, thanks so much for taking the time to read this little piece! I hope you enjoyed it. If there's enough demand and interest, I'm definitely down for writing a __**third and final**__ companion piece. Thanks again!_


End file.
